An industrial association known as the digital living network alliance (DLNA) is promoting standardization activities for interconnecting electrical household appliances and personal computers from different manufacturers. According to a DLNA guideline defined by the DLNA, a function is provided in which a digital media player (DMP) acquires content data from a digital media server (DMS) connected thereto via a network, and allows for remote viewing of the content data. Further in the DLNA guideline, in accordance with instructions from a digital media controller (DMC), a digital media renderer (DMR) can also acquire content data from the digital media server (DMS) and allow for remote viewing of the content data. In the following description, the digital media renderer (DMR), the digital media server (DMS), and the digital media controller (DMC) are simply referred to as a content reproduction device, a server, and a control device, respectively.